Haruka Nanami
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Nanami Haruka |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Manga |tab5=Relationships |tab6=Gallery}} |color = #59C2D7 |font-color = White |profile = The only sweetheart who loves him and music. |kanji name = 七海 春歌 (ななみ はるか) |romaji name = Nanami Haruka |age-game = 15 (UN☆PS♪/R), 16 (SS), 17 (D/AS), 18 (ASAS) |age-anime = 15 (Season 1), 17 (Season 2) |birthday = September 15 |height = |weight = |gender = Female |blood type = O |horoscope = Virgo |relatives = Unnamed parents (mentioned only) Unnamed grandmother |units = |class = (anime) Player's choice (games) |instrument = Piano |track = Composer |roommate = |3=Shibuya Tomochika}} |original = Heroine |fandisk = Heroine |music = Heroine |debut = Heroine |allstar = Heroine |music2 = Heroine |anime debut = Ep.1 |manga debut = |game debut = Heroine |seiyuu = Sawashiro Miyuki (沢城みゆき) (anime) |seiyuukid = |specialty = Piano|Name = Nanami Haruka}} Appearance She has short, reddish-orange hair and golden green eyes in the game, manga and anime. She is also of an average height, but is still shorter than almost all other characters in the series. Personality She is a shy, honest girl, shown to be rather restless and possesses an optimistic personality. Whenever she is unlucky or having a bad day, she remains confident. She's a very hard-working girl who has an ability to move people's hearts. She has been dubbed as the Goddess of Music ''by |3=Tsukimiya Ringo}} and |3=Shining Saotome}} because of her composing and ability to create beautiful music.She is a Virgo. History As a child, Haruka had poor health so her parents decided to send her to the countryside to live with her grandmother. There, she eventually learned how to play the piano, but never actually learned how to read music. This was a plot device created to prompt |3=Masato}} and |3=Otoya}}'s episodes in the anime. In the game, Haruka knew how to read music and did not have any difficulty with this. Once she returned to the city, her health began to fail once more due to the amount of people and pollution. While she was panicking, HAYATO appeared on a big screen, his music flowing through the air, calming her down. Her new goal then was to compose a song for HAYATO to sing, so she applied to Saotome Academy. There she didn't know that five boys plus Hayato are Waiting for her... Plot Anime ''See here: Nanami Haruka/Anime. Song Chronology |track1title = 迷子のココロ |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Relationships See here: Nanami Haruka/Relationships. Gallery See here: Nanami Haruka/Gallery. Trivia *Her first name, Haruka literally means "spring song", while her surname means "seven waves". **Her surname may refer to all seven members of ST☆RISH. *In Season 1: Episode 6, she admitted that she loves basking in the sun just like Natsuki's dog, Elizabeth. *There are several notable differences between the way she is portrayed in the Maji LOVE Series, the games, and the manga. **Her background was set differently. **In the manga, she is familiar with the two famous scions ( |3=Masato}} and |3=Ren}}). **She also knows the famous |3=Tsukimiya Ringo}} in the manga, while in the anime she doesn't. **In the first chapter of the manga, she owns a TV, while in the anime she stated that she doesn't have a TV in her house. **Unlike the game or manga, in the anime, her winter uniform features a school sweater. **In most of the games and the anime, she often dresses in green or yellow attire. Category:Female Category:Stub Category:Nanami Haruka Category:A Class Category:ST☆RISH Category:Composers Category:Characters Category:Shining Entertainment